


Fulfilled

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Kuroo returns from work and happens to see a good view.A direct sequel to "A Promise"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I have been extremely vague about their occupations but, Tsukki be a writer.
> 
> This is the final part of this series. I would create a series and connect it all together if I can come up with a decent name for it but idk I'm lazy.

Kuroo returns home right as Tsukishima is finishing up wetting his diaper for the last time.

It's been used to its max capacity, heavy under his loose home trousers and squishes around every time he moves. But he has been releasing small spurts of piss every now and then so it stays warm and adds to his stewing arousal enough that he can move past the mild discomfort.

He had asked Kuroo nicely. Kneeling on the hard floor between the chair Kuroo sat to eat breakfast in and nuzzling his cock that softened after receiving a cold shower, to allow him to properly clean himself and also use the toilet for other reasons. He has no intention of needing to use the diaper for that and having to sit with it until Kuroo returns. He'll probably cry himself into a panic attack, he already feels anxiety clawing at his throat his thinking about it.

And Kuroo is a reasonable man, he understands his boundaries and agreed, even picked the blonde up, carrying him in his arms while kissing him softly and until they reached the bathroom. Tsukishima was put back on his feet and with a kiss on his forehead, Kuroo drew him a bath then left to put on his work clothes.

When Tsukishima returned, all nice and fresh, Kuroo had sat the blonde on top of the small counter at the genkan and put the diaper back on before he left exchanging goodbye kisses. Tsukishima then took snacks and lots of water with him to his work desk and began his day as well.

His stomach clenches at the sound of the main door opening, causing his stream to cut off. 

"I'm back," Kuroo's voice flitters over and Tsukishima relaxed. the stream starts back up on its own and that's how Kuroo finds him when he peeks into the room to greet him. Leaning back on his flat palms, legs parted a little as he allows his bladder to empty out. There's paper strewn about the desk before him, some filled with neat handwriting, some balled up and discard in the bin at the corner of the room.

He's in such a position that he would be destroying all of the hard work he's put into if it isn't for the diaper containing his flow and that sends an immeasurable thrill down his spine. He shifts his gaze to meet Kuroo and nods at the older man to return the greeting. "Welcome back."

Kuroo merely smirks as he gets comfortable against the doorframe. But his eyes speak of the hunger that he hides within. "Seem to be having fun without me."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes "I'm almost done."

"With work? Or the potty break?"

A choked off whimper escapes the blonde before he can do anything about it. Tsukishima shifts his stance and sits upright. When he opens his mouth, he doesn't give a straight answer. "Finished the draft for the book a little before you returned."

"Mmm, gods, I can't decide if I want to fuck you right now or shower you my the piss. Been holding for a while, I'm bursting." Kuroo groans suddenly gripping his dick over his pants and squeezing. His eyelashes flutter as he lets out a drawn out moan.

"Up to you," Tsukishima says with an amused tone, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his surprisingly clean trousers given that piss is sloshing in his diaper. He adds unceremoniously, "I'm done and need to change."

With that, Tsukishima pulls down his trousers to his knees as he slowly rises to his feet; the pants slip to the floor and lands around him in a circle. He steps out of it, being careful to not have urine leak out the side of his diaper.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look," Kuroo says as Tsukishima walks closer to the door, hoping to return to their bedroom. The older man grabs his wrist and yanks him forward until he has an arm snaked around the blonde's narrow waist. Tsukishima rolls his eyes but his breath is coming out a bit staggered.

Kuroo grabs his neck and their mouths crash in a teeth clanking kiss. Tsukishima moans loudly into it, he's been already aroused after teasing himself all day with all the solo piss play. Now his arousal spikes beyond measure.

However, Kuroo breaks off the kiss albeit with an unsatisfied look. Kuroo grabs his crotch and the diaper makes a squelching noise and Tsukishima would worry about the pooling piss spilling out but he's too busy bucking into the touch to care about that. But Kuroo eventually retracts his hand. Leaning forward, he plants a kiss on Tsukishima's forehead. "Gotta take care of you, moonshine."

Tsukishima flushes a deep shade of red in response to it. After that, he's being walked back to their bedroom by Kuroo who holds onto his wrist as he guides him.

"How was work?" Tsukishima inquiries in a small voice as they reach the bedroom door. It's still a lot awkward and embarrassing for him to allow himself to be taken care of in such a manner. So he makes small talk to distract himself as Kuroo very lovingly seats him on the edge of the bed.

"Horny, so fucking horny babe. I couldn't stop thinking about you, was tempted to leave work early so I could fuck you and taste you and fill you up.” Kuroo groans, hand reaching down to palm his straining erection. "Decided to start holding to distract myself."

The words make Tsukishima's breath stutter and leak precum. "Quickly change me then. I want to taste you and you can relief yourself too."

Kuroo grins, the chesire cat grin that has become his signature and then dives in for a quick peck on the lips before getting to work. Tsukishima covers his face with his entire arm but still peeks at the man from behind his elbows. Kuroo unlatches the sticky straps to loosen it then peels the sodden diaper off of Tsukishima.

There's such an odd intensity in Kuroo's hazel eyes as he proceeds with a quickly achieved ease that for a second, Tsukishima forgets all his embarrassment and observes his husband; he genuinely seems to enjoy taking care of Tsukishima. And that makes something flutter in the blonde's chest.

When Kuroo is done taking the nappy from under him, Tsukishima sits up. Kuroo glances at him for a second but doesn't say anything instead bundled up the used diaper and gets up to throw it into the trashcan.

Tsukishima stretches out his arms at the older man when he returns, only for Kuroo to feign ignorance. The blonde pouts. "I think, you have waited long enough. Gimme," Tsukishima pants, although his tone is commanding as he gestures at Kuroo to come closer, "I want it in my mouth."

"Fuck, you'll be the death of me someday, moonshine," Kuroo responds in his typical whiny tone much to the blonde's amusement.

The buckles come off and the zipper goes down under the deft fingers of the blonde. Tsukishima dips down while his hands push Kuroo's pants and underwear down to his thighs. He stares at the straining erection for a moment as Kuroo adjusts his stance standing at the edge of the bed. Then Tsukishima parts his lips to take the cockhead inside his warm awaiting mouth. And looks up at Kuroo through his feathery blonde lashes.

Kuroo's hands come up to grasp onto the blonde curls, and there's a pained expression on his face. "Do you want me to piss or fuck your face? If you look at me so sexy I can't relax."

The blonde's throat works and his Adam's apple bob as he gulps, mouth constricting around the cock before he pulls off with a loud smack as if he's been sucking on a lollipop.

"I don't mind either," Tsukishima smirks extracting another groan from the raven haired man. "Just, hurry up."

The grip on Tsukishima's hair tightens and Kuroo screws his eyes shut in concentration. It takes a few seconds for the muscles to relax but then Tsukishima is overwhelmed by the jet of piss rapidly filling his mouth. He works his throat swallowing down all of it in quick succession.

It tastes like well, piss; tangy, salty, slightly bitter. And he's come to enjoy the taste. Very much so that he eagerly drinks it down.

His eyes are focused on Kuroo, observing his blissed out face as the blonde continues to drink all the piss as quickly as he can.

Some begin to spill out the sides of his stretched out mouth but the blonde pays no mind to it, fixated on his current task.

Kuroo blinks his eyes open and looks down at the blonde, his gaze darkening at the sight of Tsukishima. Kuroo's breathing hitches, hips stuttering as he tries to keep his cool and finish urinating.

Once the stream tapers off, Kuroo sighs in relief. His cock goes full mast after forcing it to stay half hard all the time he took to empty out his bursting bladder.

"Gonna fuck you now, babe" Kuroo moas giving a couple shallow thrusts. Tsukishima blinks up at him while his throat relaxes in invitation to do so.

Licking his lips, Kuroo readjusts his grip on the blonde locks properly and cants his hip. Tsukishima moans when the head hits the back of his throat; so does Kuroo.

The raven haired man seems to have lost all patience after holding back since the morning. He rocks in repeatedly, groans falling off his lips as he loses himself in pleasure. Tsukishima obediently allows his movements while bringing his hands to finally touch his leaking erection. He jolts as the touch makes current run under his skin. A steady stream of pre drooling from the tip then gathering on top of the sheet until the fabric soaked it up.

Tsukishima strokes himself a few times, already feeling the telltale signs of his impending orgasm. His eyes roll back as Kuroo quickens his thrusts, babbling sweet nothings for Tsukishima as his orgasm draws closer as well

It only takes a handful more then Kuroo stills, shoving his cock all the way and spilling hot cum down Tsukishima's throat.

Tsukishima mewls swallowing all of it and licking Kuroo clean.

He slowly pulls out when Kuroo makes a noise from the oversensitivity.

"You've been so good, my moonshine," Kuroo says leaning down once Tsukishima lets go of his cock. "Gonna make you a nice dinner. The menu is whatever you want."

"Not grilled mackerel that's for sure," Tsukishima scoffs with no heat behind it. That merely brings a chuckle out of Kuroo. 

"Tsukki, _hidoi_."

In the next moment, the man kisses him without a care to the taste of his own spendings that linger in the blonde's mouth. A hand comes down and joins Tsukishima's to jerk himself off

Tsukishima yelps at the touch, the rough calloused texture of Kuroo's hands finally pushing him over the edge and his hips buck, spurting cum all over himself as well as Kuroo.

Kuroo milks his cock until the last drop and then picks him up circling his strong arms around Tsukishima's waist. The blonde wraps his long legs around Kuroo's waist and allows him to take to the bathroom for a little clean up before Tsukishima receives that promised handmade dinner.

They are not done yet, probably will tease and edge each other throughout dinner until they resume later. The night has only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored of writing diapers but will return with more watersports. Anything specific yall wanna see? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Himegimi_)!


End file.
